


Easy

by banerries



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Animal Death, Friendship, Gen, Human-Animal Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banerries/pseuds/banerries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She came back to him in the end.</p>
<p>It wasn't enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

Cleanup started in earnest after the last guests had been ferried off the island. There were bodies to identify and ship out, damaged property to assess, and decisions to make. Jurassic World would be shut down indefinitely, effective immediately. There would be court cases to determine who was at fault, and no doubt countless lawsuits. The PR damage would be astronomical.

Owen Grady didn’t care about any of that. His carefully honed ability to successfully avoid anyone in a suit was getting a good workout. He had a new rule for himself— if they were InGen, he walked in the other direction. 

“Grady!”

And then he pretended not to hear.

“Owen Grady!”

Usually they went away. They knew how busy he and his team were— most of the dinosaurs had been killed or captured, but now that the evacuation was complete, containing the rest was priority number one.

_“Owen Grady!”_

Except this one wasn’t going to be dodged so easily. He was David Breckenridge— Hoskin’s old second-in-command, now InGen’s newly-appointed head of security. Today, he had caught Owen during one of his brief, irregular forays into the main resort area. There would be no escape. Owen finally stopped walking, turning around to face him. “Kinda busy here.”

“We heard you caught the T. rex.”

“Yup. Got her sedated and ready to be transported to Isla Sorna.”

“Great.” Breckenridge jotted something down on his clipboard. “And the raptor?”

“We’re still looking for Blue.”

“It doesn’t come when it’s called? You try whistling?” Breckenridge grinned at his own joke. “This would be easier if you hadn’t taken off the headset." 

“In my defense, those headsets were a really stupid idea.” Idly, Owen wondered if saying that would spark another argument. He’d had his fair share of them when it came to InGen’s weaponization aspirations, and they always seemed to go the same way. InGen’s main point always boiled down to the fact that the plan had worked. Owen’s always boiled down to the fact that it almost hadn’t.

But for better or for worse, Breckenridge didn’t seem to be up for a fight today. He let the comment slide, turning back to his notes. “Okay. Let our men know when you’re on its trail— don’t try to be a hero. We don’t want any more casualties; we’re going to need more than just you to take this thing down.”

"Take her _down?"_ Owen frowned. “You’re talking about tranqing her, right?" 

Breckenridge shook his head firmly. “The raptor’s not going to Sorna. You’ve been saying it yourself, Grady— this one’s rogue.”

“I've been saying this one’s a _wild animal_ ,” Owen corrected, trying to keep his voice calm and level. “They _all_ are. You’re never going to change that— not with her, and not with any others you cook up in your lab.”

“Not with her,” Breckenridge agreed. “This one turned on us. It isn’t loyal enough for the program we’re going to be developing, going forward. Too much of a wild card. We’re putting it down.”

Owen took a step forward, fists clenched at his sides. “You’re shitting me.”

Breckenridge held up his hands in defense. “We know they can be taught to follow orders. We know they can work together to take down an enemy ten times their size. We’ve seen it all in action. You did good, Owen. This one isn’t the caliber of raptor we’re looking for, but we’re not discrediting your work.”

“You think that’s my problem here?” Owen asked disbelievingly. “You think I’m worried about _credit?_ You still haven’t learned a damned thing. You want to kill her because you think she’s defective, but what you don’t get is that they’re _all_ going to be like her. If you keep thinking you can control them completely, this is just going to keep happening— and you’re going to keep killing them the second they use those brains of theirs for something you don’t like.” He took a deep breath. “You want this to be easy. But it isn’t.”

“If you don’t want to be involved, we respect that,” said Breckenridge. “We know you have a bond. We’re not going to make you be the one to do it— we were going to ask Barry if you said no, and of course we have our own team to assist. But it needs to happen. With or without—”

“Stop,” Owen snapped. “If you think Barry would be for this idea any more than I am, you’re— no.” He grit his teeth, glaring at Breckenridge. “She’s the only raptor we have _left_.”

Breckenridge was unmoved.

“We can make more.”

 

* * *

 

In the end, Owen insisted on doing it himself. Once he moved on from denial— from thinking he could find a way to stop this— he realized that he couldn’t let it happen any other way. He was Blue’s alpha. If there was any way that he could spare her the indignity of being hunted down and shot by the ACU, then that was what he would have to do. He told InGen that if he was going to do this, he had to be allowed to do it his way. InGen agreed— they didn’t much care _how_ it happened, as long as it happened.

Owen would go out alone. Not even Barry would come with him. He would bring her back in, and then he would do it. It would be quick, painless, and above all, completely unexpected. An InGen mook would rile her up, but she trusted Owen. There would be no fear or upset in her final moments.

Out in the jungle, Owen became aware that he was being tracked before he actually saw her. He slowed, then stopped. “Blue.”

There was the rustle of leaves. Then she rose up from behind a bush off to his right, regarding him silently.

He smiled.

“Hey, girl.”

 

* * *

 

Anyone who worked with animals as intelligent and perceptive as raptors had to be very, very good at controlling their body language. Owen was no exception. He was careful not to give off anything but calm, confident, authoritative vibes— he kept his anger, frustration, and _hurt_ locked away inside as he eased Blue into the ready-cage.

“You did good, Blue.” He ran a hand along the side of her head, where a fresh scar from her fight against the Indominus was still healing. “You were a hero, and I won’t ever let them say different.” He raised the bolt gun, letting her sniff it for a few moments before resting the barrel against her forehead. She snorted, not liking the feel of the cold metal against her skin. Owen stroked her face. “Easy. You know I would never do anything to hurt you.” She did know. With a long huff, she settled down.

“That’s better. That’s good. Easy, girl.”

Click. 

“Easy.”

Bang.


End file.
